Coffee Can Kill
by Chlocat
Summary: Beckett and Castle have been called on another case. A killer is placing a victim in public places, and leaving obscure messages on the eye lids... A man has been found in a subway by a janitor, dead. but what is this killer planning and why? How will Beckett and Castle find out and are they racing against the clock?
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee Can Kill**

**-Hi guys, I am Chloé and this is my first ever crime fanfic... It is based on Castle, but I am trying to mainly focus on the crimes and murder 'cos I wanted to see if I am any good at crime fiction... Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave me some reviews, to help me improve, but be gentle as this is my first attempt XD, Anyway, I will try and write as much as possible, but I don't have a laptop and am using my dad's work one on weekends, so yeah... –chloe xx**

-PROLOGUE-

**-Killer's P.O.V-**

As I knock on the door of his apartment, I feel calm yet excited… but not nervous. I thought I would be shitting it, but in all honesty, I can't wait. I mean it's been so long since I dragged my blade across someone's skin, watching them weaken as I dominate them. Every time, I still find it amazing the power I have over my victims, as their life slowly fades to nothing and then their terrified gazes when they hear the bath filling. The knowing looks in their eyes and the instinct to try and fight death is almost amusing. But then it's over too soon and they stop thrashing and they accept death. Well this time I know what I'm doing and this time I can make it last longer, enjoy the fear in his eyes as he realises my true intentions and what I can actually do and the terror I can induce. Then he opens the door and I realise I have to hide my true feelings, as I raise the two coffee cups I brought from Claire's coffee, where I picked out all three of my victims. As Martin invited me in, he took the cups through to the kitchen whilst I dawdled a little, locking the door and sliding the key into my pocket. As I walked through to the kitchen, Martin was getting out the cookies as he chatted idly to me about work and how he was getting on and it was just so futile, so that's when I decided I should do this now. I walked over to him, took the gun out of my bag and led him to his living room, all the while he was whimpering about how he wanted to stay alive and pleading for his pathetic insignificant little life. I smirked as I told him how this was going to play out, I told him about the knives about the bath and about the intense pain he would be going through and as he silently started crying I wrapped the duck-tape around his ankles and hands as tight as I could. Then it must have hit Martin as his fight or flight instincts started to kick in, it was obvious what Martin wanted, and that was fight. He rocked so hard that his chair fell over and he smashed his head on the coffee table, knocking him unconscious immediately. As I pulled him up I sighed, I mean c'mon… it's no fun torturing an unconscious guy… So I set up my tools and I was surprised, I mean it only took him 5 minutes to regain consciousness and as he awoke, the look of pure terror in his eyes told me it was finally time to begin.

As I made my first stab, I felt my blood start pumping, as his blood poured down his arm and pooled onto the floor, it made me giddy with excitement as I began my torture, I mean just the power and control and the pure terror is so amazing, I don't understand why people don't do this all the time. As I take a second slash at his leg I hear him cry out, and I start smiling openly. This is going to be so much fun! I carry on slashing and cutting and stabbing until I realise I would kill him if I carried on, so I stopped and put the knife down. The look of relief on his face was laughable and again, smirking, I picked up another fun instrument to inflict terror and panic on my dear friend Martin. As he stuttered questions on why I was doing this, between the screams of pain as I burnt his fingerprints and random places on my skin, I looked up and simply explained because I can and also explained the fact that I am too smart to be caught, because I am god. It's that simple. As I finished burning him, I decided Martin talked too much and I didn't need to hear his moans of pain to understand the pure terror he was going through, his eyes showed all. Then I decided it was time for my favourite part of the game. The torture was over and I finally could fill the bath and kill this son of a bitch.

I pushed him down again and he was still thrashing, but I don't mind, I like a challenge. I held his head below the water and after 10 minutes of fighting, muffled screaming and eyes filled with terror, Martin Jones left this world, for an eternity in hell. I felt a little bit of loss though, because I felt like I had finally finished, but then I reminded myself that I still had two more victims and time to dance with the cops. So I closed Martin's eyes and wrote I on his left eyelid and MA on his right, and then opened them again. After that, I dressed him in the clothes he was wearing when I entered the apartment, complete with sun glasses a hat and a scarf and started, what could be called the thrill seeking part of the murder. As I positioned him in my car, on plastic covered seats of course! I couldn't risk leaving any DNA behind, and headed for the closest subway entrance. As it was 4:30 am, I was glad to see that the subway was completely deserted and I knew it would be a good hour or so before anyone else will even enter the room, so tugging my hat down even more and pulling the collar of my coat up, I helped what looked like a drunk man, yet was deadweight, to a bench where I positioned him to be looking straight into the camera, taunting the police to come and find me. After perfectly laying out my scene, I simply left, knowing that it was about to get fun!

**SO GUYS, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW IT MAY BE SLIGHTLY TERRIBLE AND WEIRD AND I DON'T KNOW BUT THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT… THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT BECKETT AND CASTLE AND THEIR USUAL MYSTERY SOLVING ANTICS… I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND STUFF TO LET ME KNOW HOW I CAN IMPROVE IT FOR YOU GUYS! AS I SAID, I DON'T KNOW HOW OFTEN I CAN UPLOAD BUT I PROMISE EVERY TIME I HAVE A LAPTOP, I WILL UPLOAD OR WRITE FOR YOU GUYS! :* -chloe xx**


	2. Im finished - sorry :c xoxo

_**Okay, below is kinda what I was gonna do for the rest of this story. However, I ran out of time... had a few mental breakdowns and now have just lost the motivation to write anything. But I kinda didn't want to let you down... so here was the crappy plan I wrote for the story, so if you ever feel inspired to write your own stuff from it... here you go... -Chlocat xoxo **_

_JUST WANNA POINT OUT I DO NOT OWN CASTLE. NOR THE CHARACTERS - HOWEVER THE PLOT OF THIS PLAN WAS GOING TO BE MINE AND SO WAS THE KILLER _

-

main characters-  
KILLER - paramedic? angel of death - tony parker  
needs power and control, organised killer and sadist? -no sexual components to his  
crimes, crosses race and culture boundries, no preffered sex. could be a thrill  
seeker and likes to leave clues for the law, but ultimately thinks he outsmarts them,  
ultimately leading to his arrest through arrogance?

POLICE. -BECKETT -CASTLE -ESPOSITO -RYAN -LANIE -CAPTAIN could have a little Alexis  
and Martha if he doesnt feel like the case is getting on fast enough?

VICTIMS-  
MARTIN JONES - male, single 25 white, first vic 2 coffee shop cups found in apartment ,  
found dead on subway male. hostage in his own appartment, where unsub tortures with  
knives and then drowns to kill- body is then moved onto subway at night on to a bench  
in a subway station - found half an hour later by a late night janitor?  
-propped up on bench, wearing hat glasses and scarf - words written on eyelids?  
I MA -mirror writing - but isn't figured out until the third vic?

GLORIA RYAN - female, 47, husband no children, spanish went to the coffee shop every  
wednesday to order 2 hot chocolates. who's the other hot chocolate for? 2 coffee cups  
found in home -husband is a suspect but later cleared when he has an alibi for cheating  
on his wife with a woman -23- suspect number 2! again tortured and drowned in own  
apartment but then placed on a bench in central park, message on the eyelids? HTAED DNA

DEREK SANDERS - male,17, afro-american, mother, dad died when young, no brothers - job  
at coffee shop (Claire's coffee.) tortured with knives and drowned in his home, mother  
visiting family for weekend. 2 coffee cups found in home. placed outside police station  
where he was found by a local dog walker who was concerned when he was slumped on  
bench...this ultimately leads to the killers arrest, as the car is parked nearby the  
police station and is caught on CCTV, which shows a dark blue SUV with new york license  
plates, traced back to the apartment of a single Tony Parker.. Castle is told to stay  
in the car, but as tony runs down the fire escape.. he runs towards the cop cars, in  
which Castle is in, as he runs past, Castle opens the door on tony, completely knocking  
him over and then being arrested by Kate Beckett... Parker over reacts saying you  
can't arrest death and Castle says 'this would make a great book...' end?!

detective back stories?  
kind of case  
-m.o-signature  
-w,w,w,w,w,h  
-weapon  
BASED ON CASTLE?


End file.
